yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Nikiforov
Viktor Nikiforov (alt. spelling: Victor Nikiforov; Russian: Виктор Никифоров; Japanese: ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, Vikutoru Nikiforofu) is a figure skater, coach and choreographer, and one of the main characters of ''Yuri!!! on Ice''. Background Viktor is considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16, he was already at the top of the figure skating world, under the guidance of coach Yakov Feltsman. Viktor's home rink is in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Appearance Viktor is a handsome man with short gray hair with bangs on his left side and blue eyes. He wears a white and red runner jacket over his outfits during competition warm ups. When he practices skating, his outfit consists of black T-shirt and grey jogging pants. Viktor is fond of wearing trench coats over his outfits when in cold places. He owns several in various colours, including beige, brown, and slate blue. Viktor had long hair as a junior skater, so his costumes had both feminine and masculine elements to them. In Barcelona, Yuuri places a golden ring on Viktor's right hand ring finger, which Viktor later confirms to be an engagement ring and never takes off. Yuuri has a matching ring on the same finger of the same hand. Personality Viktor has a rock star-like charisma and is naturally very flirtatious. He prides himself on being able to surprise people. He likes to do things at his own pace and could be considered free-spirited or carefree. Viktor is a bit of an airhead and, according to both himself and Yuri Plisetsky, very forgetful.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 According to Yakov, he only cares about himself. Viktor is also rather sensitive about his looks, especially his thinning hairline. Despite this, Viktor can be serious when the situation demands it, and blunt about the faults of others. He is not very good with emotional situations, being awkward at best, and cruel and insensitive at worst.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 Viktor is naturally calm and level-headed, even when he loses his temper.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 A softer side of Viktor may also emerge every so often, usually when talking to the people he cares for regarding deeper issues. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Viktor is first seen after the medal ceremony for the Grand Prix Final, during a photoshoot featuring the three medalists - him, Christophe Giamocetti, and Jean-Jacques Leroy. Later, he is seen in the lobby of the venue, advising Yuri Plisetsky about work that could be done to improve the step sequence in his free skate. Yuri blows him off and is promptly scolded by their coach, Yakov Feltsman. While Yuri is being scolded, Viktor notices that Yuuri Katsuki is looking at him and, mistaking him for a fan, offers to take a commemorative photo together with him. Yuuri walks away without a second glance. Later, he is seen on television at the ISU World Figure Skating Championships, during his free program. At the same time, Yuuri is showing his own imitation of Viktor's free skate to Yuuko Nishigori at Ice Castle Hasetsu. Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko's daughters are filming the entire performance and later they post it on YouTube, where it goes viral. Viktor is shown watching the video in his apartment with an unreadable expression on his face. The day after the video is posted, Yuuri goes out to shovel snow and is nearly bowled over by a large poodle that looks suspiciously like his own deceased Vicchan. When his father tells him the dog is owned by a handsome foreigner, Yuuri dashes madly to the baths. When he reaches the outdoor bath, he's greeted by none other than Viktor himself, who tells him that he has come to Japan to coach him. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! The episode starts off with a small flashback of when Viktor is leaving Russia. Yakov attempts to persuade Viktor to stay in Russia, telling him that if he leaves now, he won't be able to return. Viktor, in turn, hugs his now-former coach and tells him that he's sorry for not listening to him this one time. It cuts to Yakov at the airport, yelling at Viktor that he never even once listened to him in the first place. Viktor is seen in the plane, urging Yakov to come visit Japan sometime. Back in the present time, Viktor has fallen asleep after eating when Minako rushes into the inn in a panic. News of Viktor's departure and his intent to coach Yuuri have sent the Russian figure skating community into a panic. Back in St. Petersburg, Yakov is mobbed by a group of reporters, all asking about Viktor's status and his plans from now on. When asked if it really is true that he's going to go into coaching during his break, Yakov tells them that it's impossible because Viktor only thinks of himself. The scene shifts back to Japan, where Viktor has just woken himself up by sneezing. He's still hungry, so when asked what he wants to eat, he questions Yuuri about what he likes to eat, which is katsudon. Viktor takes an immediate liking to the dish but also tells Yuuri that he needs to lose weight in order for them to actually start training. Not soon afterwards, he lets them all know that he's not only coaching Yuuri but will be living with them from now on. Later, Viktor questions Yuuri on his life, personal relationships and skating related information in hopes of getting to know him. He gets up close and personal, causing Yuuri to flee. Later on, he and Yuuri begin their new exercise regimen and Viktor introduces himself to the Nishigori family. While practicing his free program from the previous season, he bans Yuuri from stepping out onto the ice until he's at least cut down his body fat. While out training with Yuuri, Viktor again asks personal questions, only to be distracted by Makkachin barking in the direction of Hasetsu Castle. He asks Yuuri what it is, and Yuuri tells him that there's a ninja house inside. Viktor ends up having Yuuri take a picture of him and Makkachin with the castle as a background and thus, revealing Viktor's whereabouts to an angry Yuri. It is revealed that Viktor once made a promise to help Yuri with his senior debut if he won the Junior Grand Prix without any quads. Afterwards, Viktor is shown skating to the choreography he had been planning on using for next season's short program. Once he is done, he notices that Yuri is in Japan too and, judging by the younger's face, realizes that he must have forgotten some kind of important promise. Yuri angrily reminds him of their deal and Viktor, presented with conflicting interests, decides to have Yuuri and Yuri compete in a skate off to determine who he will coach. Later on, with Yuri also expressing his intent on staying at Yu-topia Akatsuki, Yuuri disappears for a couple of hours for an anxiety-fueled practice. Viktor notices his absence and goes looking for him, following Mari's advice to look for Yuuri first at Minako's place, and then at Ice Castle Hasetsu. During his search, he is able to learn a variety of things about Yuuri from the people close to him. The day after, Viktor presents the two different arrangements of "In Regards to Love" to Yuuri and Yuri, and promptly assigns the two the songs opposite of what they had wanted to skate to. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Viktor says goodbye to Makkachin before getting on a plane to China with Yuuri for the Cup of China. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Skate Viktor watches Yuuri fail to close a water bottle cap, exhausted after not sleeping before the day of the free skate. He tells Yuuri to go take a nap, as he always slept in until the last possible moment before competitions, before collapsing on top of him. Later, back at the rink, he forbids Yuuri from attempting any jumps during the warm-up, citing his already fragile confidence as a reason. Instead of watching the other free skates, Viktor takes Yuuri to the basement so he won't be discouraged by the cheers for the other competitors, and so that he won't become more nervous because of the added media attention. Viktor wonders how he can help Yuuri, as he is not experienced as being a coach. While thinking, he fails to notice that Yuuri has taken his earplugs off, and become near paralyzed from his anxiety, which the cheers exacerbate. Viktor hurries to cover Yuuri's ears, but cannot think of anything to say to motivate him. Viktor decides that "shattering" Yuuri's heart is the best course of action he can take, and tells Yuuri that if he does not place in the top three of the overall competition, he will take responsibility as his coach and resign. He'd intended to motivate Yuuri, but instead causes Yuuri to burst into tears. Viktor is very shocked, and retracts his words in an attempt to calm Yuuri down. Yuuri tells him that the reason he is so nervous for this skate in particular is that this time around, his mistakes reflect badly on not only himself, but Viktor as well. Viktor, who is grasping at straws at this point, tells Yuuri he's not good with comforting others, and offers to kiss Yuuri to calm him down. Yuuri yells at Viktor, telling him he doesn't want that, he just wants Viktor to believe that he can win more than he himself does. They head back to the rink during the ending of Georgi's free skate. When Yuuri goes onto the rink, Viktor gives him a tissue to blow his nose in. Yuuri moves to drop it into his hand, but changes direction at the last second, making Viktor bend down to catch it before it hits the ice rink. Yuuri uses that opportunity to poke the top of his head like he did previously during training. He also pats it, comforting Viktor. As Viktor watches the beginning of Yuuri's free skate, he wonders why he is smiling, not knowing that it's because Yuuri is thinking that he is an idiot. He becomes very excited during later portions of Yuuri's skate. When Yuuri changes the last jump to a quadruple flip, he is very noticeably shocked and excited. At the end of Yuuri's skate, when Yuuri skates towards him, Viktor jumps at him and kisses him, knocking Yuuri down to the ice. He tells Yuuri that that was the only way he thought he could surprise Yuuri more than Yuuri surprised him. They smile at each other. Later, Viktor informs the reporters that now that Yuuri is able to land a quadruple flip, he is sure to win the Rostelecom Cup in Russia. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Program Viktor didn't make too much appearance in this episode because of Makkachin having a steamed bun stuck in his throat. He appeared in the end, greeting Yuuri in the airport happily with Makkachin and kissed Yuuri's hand. He told Yuuri that he doesn't want him to retire from figure skating = meaning that he is happy with his choice as being Yuuri's coach. Skate 10 - Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Skills Jumps Viktor is shown to have a very high level of skill in landing difficult jumps. His signature move is the quad flip, and he has been shown to be able to cleanly land three more quads. As such, he is able to to do at least four out of the five currently ratified quads. Viktor is also able to do a triple axel with a back counter entrance, and a quad toe-triple toe combination right at the end of his program. Given that he can land all these quads, Viktor would be able to land their triple counterparts as well. Viktor does not have very high stamina, and as such usually arranges more difficult jumps early on during his performances. Choreography Viktor is adept at choreographing his own programs, as well as choreographing for other skaters. He chooses his own music and themes, and works to the strengths of the skaters he choreographs for, such as putting jumps later into Yuuri's programs owing to the latter's high stamina. Relationships Yuuri Katsuki Yuuri arouses Viktor's curiosity after a video of Yuuri perfectly replicating his free skate program "Stay Close to Me" goes viral. He decides on his own to fly to Japan and coach Yuuri to victory in the coming season. He moves into Yu-topia Katsuki, and spends most of his waking hours with Yuuri. Viktor enjoys teasing Yuuri and is very physically affectionate with him. Though Yuuri is at first not very comfortable with the physical contact, he becomes used to Viktor hanging off of him for prolonged periods of time.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 Viktor is inexperienced as a coach and often has difficulty learning how to properly deal with Yuuri's performance anxiety.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 Despite this, he tries his best to support Yuuri and cheer him on. In return, Yuuri strives very hard to impress Viktor, believing that a part of Viktor lived inside of him. In Episode 10, it is revealed that Yuuri and Viktor had first met each other in the banquet after the Grand Prix Final the previous year. During that party, they danced together, after which Yuuri invited him to his home and begged Viktor to be his coach. However, Yuuri being very drunk, had no memory of this encounter.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 There are two significant turning point in their relationship. The first is after Yuuri spontaneously changes his final jump for his free skate in the Cup of China to a Quad Flip, which is Viktor's signature move. Overcome with emotion, when Yuuri skates over to Viktor after the program, Viktor knocks Yuuri onto the ice with a kiss. The second is when Viktor and Yuuri exchanged engagement rings with each other in Barcelona, with Viktor promising they would marry after Yuuri won gold.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10 Yuuri later moves to Saint Petersburg, Russia, to stay with Viktor.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 12 Yuri Plisetsky Viktor and Yuri shared the same coach, Yakov. Several years beforehand, Viktor had watched with one of Yuri's performances. Impressed with the younger skater, Yuri and Viktor made a deal where, if Yuri were to win his Junior Grand Prix Final, then Viktor would choreograph a program for his Senior Division debut.Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 2 Viktor is aware of Yuri's determined personality and uses it in order to push him. Yuri initially respected Viktor as a senior skater and living legend. Being quite close to Viktor, Yuri was accustomed to Viktor's forgetfulness. Yuri's perceptive of Viktor changes as the season progresses, seeing Yuuri as more of a threat than Viktor had been. Makkachin Makkachin is Viktor's beloved pet poodle and constant companion. Viktor is very fond of Makkachin, bringing Makkachin from Russia to Japan, and then later back to Russia. Viktor's love for Makkachin is truly shown when he returns to Japan to oversee Makkachin's operation after the latter choked on some sticky buns, despite having to leave Yuuri alone in Moscow. Yakov Feltsman Yakov is Viktor's current coach. Viktor refers to Yakov as Coach Yakov, even after leaving Yakov's guidance, and Yakov calls Viktor by the name Vitya. Yakov is most of the time angry with Viktor, as Viktor tends to be disobedient to Yakov's instructions. Yakov is upset when Viktor chooses to leave Russia to Japan, believing that the latter would not be a very good coach. During the Barcelona GPF free skate, Viktor expresses his wish to return to competitive skating, most likely under Yakov's guidance. Programs JWC - The Lilac Fairy Free - Aria: Stay Close to Me Exhibition Skate - Duet: Stay Close to Me Quotes * "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 1 (To Yuuri) * "You have to do the opposite of what people expect. How else will you surprise them?" (To Yuuri) * "How can someone who can't motivate others motivate himself ?"Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 5 (To Yuuri) * "''Skaters' hearts are as fragile as glass. If they're so fragile, then...Let's try shattering Yuuri's into pieces."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7(To himself) * "If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take responsibility by resigning as your coach."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 (To Yuuri) * "This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 7 (To Yuuri) *"It's almost like a marriage proposal."Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 9(To Yuuri) *"When I get away from skating, two L words come to mind, Life and Love. I've been neglecting both for over twenty years." (To himself) *"Yuuri's life and love have taught me about a brand new world that I'd never known before." (To himself) *"If I'd stayed in Russia as a competitor, Yurio wouldn't be this motivated to fight. And, neither would I..." (To himself) *"Yuuri, you may not have realized this, but many others besides me got their L words from you." (To himself) Trivia * He is well liked by many, generally regardless of age or gender. * He has custom skates with gold blades and the Russian flag on the sides of the heels of his boots.Yuri!!! on Ice opening song frame * His Instagram account is v-nikiforov. * The canon spelling of his name is "Victor", as seen in various official art and on the official website, though "Viktor" is more culturally accurate. * In Episode 1, Viktor's name during the Worlds Press Conference was written as "Victor Niliforv". It has since been corrected to "Victor Nikiforov" in later episodes. *According to an interview with Kubo, the appearance of Viktor is based on the American actor and director, John Cameron Mitchell. *Viktor's rose crown and outfit in the Europe Championships in Episode 7, as well as Viktor's Makkachin tissue box, pay homage to figure skater Johnny Weir, who became a fan of the show after the resemblence was pointed out to him.Interview with Johnny Weir by The Geekiary *Viktor is also a fluent speaker of French.Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 1 Booklet References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Coaches Category:Nikiforov Family Category:Russia